Chocolates
by kyobu
Summary: Sasuke sends Naruto his unwanted valentines day chocolates, and Naruto gets the wrong idea about his friend. Things turn awkward between them as new feelings spark and confessions are made really bad summary... SasuNaru
1. Sweets

(Fore notes- I know I've been gone so long, and I'm really sorry! I promise to be a good girl and stay now! Please forgive me…)

**Chapter one: Sweets**

Sasuke sighed as he went to go answer the door. He absolutely hated this day, among other holidays. He opened the door, "Yes?"

"Delivery for Sasuke Uchiha." said an unfamiliar voice from behind a huge pile of valentines day chocolates.

Sasuke let out another long sigh, when would they learn that he didn't like chocolate, or anything sweet for that matter. "Can't you just, I don't know, not deliver it?" he asked the mailman impatiently.

"And leave all this stuff lying around the post office to take up space?" countered the mailman, slightly irked about having had to drag all the chocolate around town to an ungrateful kid.

"Then…Could I send it to someone else?"

"You have a special someone in mind?"

"Well….My friend, Naruto, likes sweets, so bring them to him."

"You want me to drag this stuff all over town just so you don't have to put up with it?"

Sasuke thought for a moment be fore replying, "Yes. And tell him, 'I figured you like sweets, so…here you go.'" He quickly shut the door.

"YOU'RE NOT EVEN GOING TO TELL ME WHERE HE LIVES?!?!"

3 3

"Huh?" asked a confused blonde boy as he heard someone knock at his door, "Who could that be?"

He stood up from his seat at the table, having just finished his morning bowls of ramen, and walked the short distance to the door before opening it. "Delivery for Naruto." said a huge pile of chocolates with legs.

"WAAAAAAH!!!" yelled the blonde boy, who had never received mail before in his entire life, slamming the door shut. The thing on the other side of the door knocked again. "GO AWAY!!!!" screamed Naruto who was all but having a heart attack.

"LOOK, I'VE HAD TO DRAG THESE CHOCOLATES ALL AROUND TOWN FOR THE PAST TWO HOURS TO FIND YOU BECAUSE YOUR SO CALLED FRIEND NEGLECTED TO TELL ME WHERE YOU LIVE!!!!!"

"What? Who are you? And who sent you?"

"I'm the mailman, have you never gotten mail before?"

"No…."

"Oh."

"You still didn't say who sent it!!"

"I don't know, some kid named Sasuke, I guess."

"You can't fool me!!! The Sasuke I know would never send anybody chocolates, let alone me!"

"Well he did! He told me to say…what was it…something along the lines of 'Here's you Valentines Day chocolate, enjoy' no….maybe 'I hope you like chocolate' no that doesn't sound right either…"

"If I take it, will you leave?"

"Yes."

Naruto opened the door and had the huge pile of chocolates decorated in pink and frilly things dumped on him. "Finally!" said the mailman, walking off and disappearing, never to be seen again (at least by Naruto).

Naruto carried the huge pile into his apartment, barely fitting it through the door, and dumped it on his table. "Why would Sasuke send me chocolate? Especially this much?" he wondered out loud, opening the nearest thing and popping it into his mouth, choking on it as 'realization' hit him. "No…it couldn't be…he couldn't…_like_ me…we're just friends, and we're both guys!!" he protested, "It's not humanly possible!! What about his whole 'I must revive my clan' thing? How would we do that? There's no way he could get pregnant!!…But, then why'd he send me all this?" he gestured towards the pile of pink and red candies in front of him, neglecting to notice they were all addressed to Sasuke from random, annoying, obsessive fan girls.

He started eating another, lost in his thoughts. He glanced around the room and noticed the time on the clock, "Shoot!!! I'm late again!!" He grabbed his jacket as he headed out the door, returning a few seconds later, muttering 'hope he doesn't mind' as he took a piece of chocolate to give to Sakura, removing the little card attached to it.

(after note- sorry about the sudden end, but I still don't have this story entirely planned out yet, or in front of me for that matter. I'll try to get the next chapter up in the next couple days, so I won't leave you hanging for too long, but I still have to write another story to post later today…I'll stop whining now, but please check it out and please review…if you're not too mad at me..)


	2. Awkwardness

(a/n: just as a reminder, Sasuke has no clue what's going on.)

Chapter 2: Awkwardness

"Sakura-chan!!" Naruto called as he ran up to his teammates, "Happy Valentines day, Sakura-chan!" he said, handing her the chocolate he had 'borrowed' from Sasuke's pile.

"Thank you, happy Valentines day to you too, Naruto." she said, handing her friend a chocolate.

'Yes!! I got chocolate from Sakura!! She likes me' he thought happily, dancing around, 'Oh, wait…then that means Sasuke likes me too…NOOOOO!!' What he neglected to notice was that he was going totally anime style and making all sorts of weird faces.

"What are you doing, dobe?" Sasuke asked, cocking an eyebrow at his friends weird behavior.

"What do you mean what am I doing, teme? Like you're one to talk!!" he accused, pointing a finger at the older boy, "You have problems!!"

"Naruto!! Be nice to Sasuke!" chided Sakura, "What has he ever done to you?"

"Yo!" said Kakashi, suddenly appearing in a puff of smoke, "Sorry I'm late, guys, you see there was this poor turtle and…"

"Yeah right!!" Naruto and Sakura yelled at the same time, not even letting the jounin finish his story.

Kakashi sighed, "I tried….So anyway, we're going to be training today, Sakura you're with me."

"Aw, why do I always have to go with you? Can't I spar with Sasuke-kun?"

"No, now let's go spar."

"C'mon, dobe, let's go spar over here." Sasuke said, grabbing the smaller boy by the wrist.

"AH!" yelled Naruto, pulling his wrist free from the other boy, "Don't touch me you gay weirdo!"

Sasuke blinked at him, "Gay…weirdo…? Sorry to inform you, but I don't swing that way." (not yet you don't -evil cackling laughter-)

"That's what you want us to think! But I know other wise!!"

"Uh huh, and if you don't shut up and spar, I'm just going to kick your butt." said the raven haired boy, getting into a fighting stance.

"You couldn't kick my butt if you tried!" yelled the blond, getting into a similar stance. "OW!!" So much for that…

About ten minutes later Sasuke had Naruto pinned to the ground beneath him as he triumphantly sat on the younger boys back. "Get off me, Sasuke-teme!" the blond boy wailed, thrashing around.

"Not until you say it."

"No way! I would never say that! Not even in your wildest dreams."

"Then I guess we'll just stay here forever…"

"You can't fool me, teme!! I'm sure you have to go fix your hair or something soon!" WHACK!! "Ow…"

"Say it and I might let you up in time for lunch. You wouldn't want to miss an opportunity to shove ramen down your throat, now would you?"

"Ramen? What?"

"Just admit you lost to the almighty Sasuke Uchiha, who always has and always will be better than you."

Naruto rolled over and knocked Sasuke off of him and pinned the Uchiha underneath him, glaring angrily at the older boy. He opened his mouth to say something but was cut off by Sasuke.

"Now who's the gay weirdo?" he asked, struggling to free his arms from being pinned above his head by the blond ninja.

Naruto's face went completely red and he quickly jumped off of the older boy who was chuckling to himself at the blond's reaction.

(after notes- i'm sorry it took so long to update and that this chappy goes absolutely no where, but that's fluff for ya and i had major writers block for this story. i'll try not to disappear for so long again, and for those of you who care, the next chapter of the untitled story will be up soon. please review, it really does motivate me! until next time! and sorry about the scrunched up text, but my comp won't let me do it any other way --)


	3. Hershey's

**Chapter three: Hershey's**

(fore notes: imma try an' move the story along this chappy, but something tells me it's going to be more random pointless fluff, but fluff is fun, so it's okay )

Sasuke chuckled at the younger boy's reaction to his comment and was rewarded with at glare and a "Shut up, Sasuke-teme!!" from his friend. He didn't entirely understand what the blond was so on edge about, but he figured it had something to do with the chocolate he had 'sent' him. 'Maybe he had to much sugar this morning…' he mused to himself.

The blond continued to bounce around, pointing and yelling obscenities at the older boy who was obviously not listening to him. "Don't ignore me, teme!! I'll get you! I swear I will!! One day you're going to be so sorry for ever being mean to me, because I'll kick your butt so hard you're going to cry!!"

"Nobody's going to do anything to _my_ butt." Sasuke replied half listening, but amused none the less as the blond blushed again at this comment.

"Well, I'm definitely not going to let you do anything to my butt either!" he yelled back, adding a 'teme' as an after thought.

Sasuke gave him a look that clearly said a cross between 'you're crazy' and 'I can't believe you just said that.' "Why would I _want _to do anything with your butt…? Never mind, I don't even want to know."

"Well, you should know better than anyone!!"

"Hn. Dobe. Can we get back to sparing now?"

"Trying to change the subject?" he asked in an undertone before replying "I'll take you on!! You're going down!!!"

"In your dreams, dobe." Sasuke smirked, pulling out a kunai, throwing it at the blonde, who dodged it.

"You can't get me with such an obvious attack, teme!!"

Sasuke punched him in the stomach.

-a few hours later-

Kakashi watched the two boys fight. They hadn't stopped since they began that morning, and neglected to notice Kakashi standing their either. That is, until he called their spar to an abrupt halt by grabbing both boys with doppelgangers.

"Time to go home now." he said, his visible eyes in an upside down 'u'.

"You could have just said so." said Naruto angrily, struggling to get free from the clone and falling flat on his face when it disappeared.

"Hn." Sasuke agreed.

Kakashi disappeared in a puff of smoke without a reply.

"I'm hungry…" complained the blond boy, "Take me out to Ichiraku, Sasuke."

"Are you asking me out on a date?" the older boy's voice was dripping in sarcasm.

Naruto glared angrily at him, a light blush gracing his tan cheeks, "Why would I take someone like you out on a date? Fine, I'll go by myself."

- - -

Naruto sat at his table, munching on a Hershey's chocolate bar. He had just returned from Ichiraku, and hadn't eaten as much ramen as usual as Sasuke had ended up following him. 'Sasuke doesn't even like ramen!' he thought angrily, biting down harder than needed, 'He probably came just to annoy me! That stupid gay teme!!'

It was then that he realized he was eating the chocolate that had been sent him, and that was like accepting it and, in a weird sort of way, that meant he was accepting the boy's feelings and saying 'I like you, too.'

He ran over to the sink and spat out what was in his mouth, rinsing his mouth out with a glass of water and rinsing out the sink. He threw the wrapper and rest of the chocolate bar out, cussing at the boy who wasn't there. "Darn him!! He tricked me!! It's all his fault, that teme! Sending a mailman to give me all the chocolate he bought me instead of giving it to me himself! He's nothing but a cheap coward!!" he then turned to the open window, "IF YOU'RE GONNA GIVE ME CHOCOLATE, ATLEAST GIVE IT TO ME IN PERSON, SASUKE!!" A few moments later he realized what he had just said and clapped his hand over his mouth, "God, I sound so gay…"

(after notes: gyah! i'm sooo sorry it took me so long to update again! i have absolutely no sense of time, and so i forget how long it's been since i updated…i need to write it down somewhere so i won't forget again…review?)


	4. Snickers

**Chapter 4: Snickers**

Naruto stormed up to the older boy, "It's all your fault!!" he yelled in his face, "All of everyone was looking at me strangely this morning, and it's all because of you! If you hadn't been such a coward, my whole apartment would be treating me worse than usual, you chicken!! Next time say it to my face, teme!!"

"What the heck are you talking about, dobe? If I wanted to say anything to you, I'd would…"

"But you didn't!!!" Naruto cut him off.

"As I was saying before, I'm not a chicken, and anything you did to make your situation worse for yourself is not my problem nor my fault."

"Yes it is!! It's all you're fault, you stupid, cowardly, gay teme!!"

"I'm not any of those things…"

"That's what you want us to think!!! And now, because of your chicken-ness everyone thinks I'm gay too!! But I'm not! And I'm going to prove you are!!"

"Good luck with that, but you might have a bit of trouble, as I'm not."

"SASUKE-KUN!!!" a high pitched voice interrupted Naruto, who now stood there with his mouth open, still ready speak.

"Hi, Sakura-chan!" he said, forgetting about his argument with Sasuke, as he ran up to great the pink haired kunoichi, only to be punched.

"Get out of my way, Naruto!" She then latched her arms around Sasuke's, who promptly tried to free himself from her evil, pink grasp.

"Get off of me, Sakura."

"I love you, Sasuke!" she yelled in his ear, "Will, you go on a date with me after training?"

"No." came his usual reply.

"Oh, yeah! To prove I'm right, I'm going to write down everything you do, starting…five seconds ago!…Darn it! I forgot my pad and pencil! I'll be right back!"

He went to run off to his apartment, but ran into Kakashi-sensei instead. "What do you think you're doing?"

"I'm going to my apartment for a minute! I left something at home!"

Kakashi looked at him, raising his only visible eyebrow, "Looks to me like you have everything you need."

"Yeah, but I left something that's crucial to my research in my room."

If it could, Kakashi's eyebrow raised even higher on his forehead. Naruto? Doing research? "For what? Never mind, I don't even want to know. Just be back soon."

"Okay!!" he yelled, running out of sight. He returned a few minutes later with a pad and pencil, pointing the sharp object at Sasuke, he said, in his usual, obnoxiously loud voice, "Ha! I'll prove I'm right!"

Sasuke stared at his friend, not sure if the boy was insane or what, "Why do you want so badly to prove I'm something I'm not?"

"So I can redeem my name and be respected by all the villagers once again!"

"You never had their respect to begin with…"

"Shut up, teme! I heard that! It's because of stupid people like you…"

"What the heck are you two talking about?" interjected Sakura, thoroughly confused as she had not been there to hear the two boys original conversation.

"Anyways," cut off Kakashi, not wanting to listen to their bickering any longer, "we have a few D ranked missions today that we need to complete."

"Mou, we always get lame missions. What is it this time? Finding that stupid cat, again?" complained Naruto.

"Actually yes, that's one of them."

"It's the third time this month! Can't you get something better for us?"

"Just shut up already, dobe. The sooner we get this done, the sooner we can start training, right Kakashi-sensei?" questioned Sasuke.

"Yes, thank you, Sasuke."

At the end of the day, Naruto's little notebook had several things written down in it, mainly consisting of all the times Sasuke refused to take Sakura on a date of flipped his long bangs out of his eyes and all of his protests to Naruto writing down just about everything he did. "Would you stop writing down every little thing I do?" Sasuke asked, angered by the blonde's actions.

"Why do you care? If you're really as straight as you say, then you should care. But if you are gay and trying to hide something, then of course you'd protest!"

"I'm not gay, Naruto, I just don't want you to follow me around. Would you like it if I followed you around all day, taking notes on everything you do?"

"Psh, like you'd do anything like that. And besides I like to keep my private life private."

Sasuke glared at the blonde, amazed at his stupidity.

"So, anyways, I'm going to stay at your house, so I can get more research!"

"No, your not."

"Why? Don't want me to find that shrine of me you have hidden in your closet?"

"I don't have a shrine of anybody, dobe, especially not you. And you can't just decide that your staying at someones house."

"Well, either you let me in, or I'm going to have to use my super secret ninja skills on you and I don't think you'd like that."

"You're forgetting I'm better than you are."

"Only in your dreams, teme!! I am way better than you!"

Sasuke sighed, he could feel a horrible head ach coming on. "Fine, you can come over, but only to prove once and for all that I'm not gay, only for a few days, and you have to fend for your self.

"Deal!"

(after notes: i completely forgot to finish this chappy!! i started typing it up, like, right after i posted last time so i wouldn't take so long again, but i forgot again! i apologize to all of you i kept waiting (if you hadn't completely given up on me ever updating again). there's just been a lot of drama amongst my friends lately, and it's taking up most of my time, because i have to deal with it at school and at home, so, yeah, excuses aside, i can't wait for the parade Monday!! i get to play with my flag again! yay!! lol talk about easily amused…so anywho, please let me know what you think of the story! anything I can do to improve it? input is greatly appreciated!!!)


	5. Reeses

**Chapter five: Reeses**

Naruto headed to Sasuke's house, backpack full of all the things he'd need for his visit, completely unaware of all the strange stares he was getting. He pounded on the Uchiha's front door, "Hey, teme!! I'm here! Open up!"

He could hear the heavy footsteps of the older boy as he stomped down the stairs, not happy at having to let the blonde in, and angry with himself for agreeing with his plans. Naruto forced his way past Sasuke as soon as he opened the door, receiving himself a glare, "What do you want?" he asked, his unpleasant mood apparent in his deep voice.

"To sleep over, duh. We went over this before. Gees, and he says I'm an usuratonkatchi!"

Sasuke shot his friend a death glare. "You are, dobe."

"I am not, teme!"

"Keep telling yourself that."

Naruto glared at the older boy, locking eyes in a glaring contest before humph-ing and turning away. He stomped upstairs to pick out a room to stay in for the next couple days, earning himself a confused glare.

"What do you think you're doing?"

"I'm going to pick out a room."

"You can't just do that, there's this wonderful thing called manners, ever heard of it?" Sasuke said angrily, stomping off after the blonde.

"What ever, teme."

"You can't stay there." he said suddenly when Naruto went to open a door, "That was one of my cousins old rooms."

Naruto gave the boy a weirded out/confused/still angry look. He muttered "Issues much?" under his breath in a barely audible voice that granted him another angry/annoyed look from the Uchiha. He went to the next door. "This one haunted too?"

"Uncle."

And, about a hundred doors later, Naruto asked, "Can I stay in this one, teme?"

"Nope."

"Why the h-word not? You've said 'no' for the past hundred…"

"Hundred and one." Sasuke corrected.

"What ever, why can't I sleep in this room?!"

Sasuke opened the door to show the blonde. "It's a bathroom, dobe."

"Oh…" said Naruto, his anger quickly vanishing, but he quickly recovered, "So where the heck am I s'posed to sleep?"

"My room." the raven haired boy said like it was the most obvious thing in the world with a hint of 'why the heck did you wait 'til now to ask' laced in his voice.

The younger boy glared up at him, 'why did you let me go through all of this before telling me' clearly written on his tanned fore head. "What?" he asked in disbelief.

"You heard me."

Naruto quickly realized something, pulling out his notebook, he muttered 'likes to sleep with guys and invites them into his room as casually as if there was nothing wrong with it' as he scribbled down the sentence. "Okay." he said once he was done, looking up at the raven haired boy, a wide grin on his face.

Sasuke rubbed his temples, "Ugh, this is going to be a long night." he complained as he led the blonde to his room so he could put down his rather large backpack.

- - -

The two boys slowly marched up to the afore mentioned room, having just finished some studying after a delicious dinner. They had spent all afternoon training, and sparing, but mostly arguing, and had worn themselves out from all the extra time they spent with each other; well, at least Sasuke was tired, Naruto was more stuffed from eating too much, and wasn't afraid to let the other boy know.

"Shut up, Naruto." Sasuke said at last, finally having enough of the blonde's constant chatter.

"Well, sooorry." he said sarcastically, "At least I'm not the one who likes to take younger boys to bed with them!" WHACK! "Ouch!! That hurt, teme!!"

"Good." Sasuke said, throwing the door to his room open and plodding into the room, followed by Naruto.

The blonde growled under his breath, glaring daggers at the back to the older boy's head.

Sasuke started stripping himself of his clothes, to change into his pajamas, but, unfortunately for Naruto, he hadn't been expecting this, and was now almost completely red. "Unlike you, I don't like seeing boy's strip." he said, jotting down 'likes to strip in front of other boys.'

"Shut up, dobe. We're both boys, so it shouldn't matter. If you don't like it, go change in the bathroom." he countered, adding 'if you can find it' as an after thought.

Naruto, who had been half way out the door, change of clothes in his hand, froze at this comment. "Are you saying I'm to stupid to find the bathroom that you oh so kindly pointed out to me, teme?"

"Duh."

Needless to say, Naruto did manage to get himself lost, but who wouldn't in such a huge place with so many winding corridors, right? Right? How ever, Sasuke heard the blonde's cry for help from one hallway over (he had walked in circles) and went to rescue him and led him to the bathroom, was forced to wait, and led the blonde back to his, temporarily their, bed room.

Sasuke crawled into bed, setting his alarm for the next morning. Naruto laid down on the futon the older boy had set up while he had gotten himself lost.

"'Night, dobe." Sasuke muttered, turning off the light and pulling the covers up to his chin, snuggling into the soft pillows.

"'Night, teme." Naruto replied. He, however, could not get to sleep, as it was still February, and was rather chilly. He looked up at the sleeping Uchiha on the bed with his warm, thick, inviting blankets longingly. After a quick and totally pointless check around the room to make sure no one was looking, he got up and crawled under the blankets, careful not to wake the sleeping boy. He blushed slightly at the closeness, as their faces were only inches apart. 'He looks so cute when he's sleeping…' He shook his head as if to try to rid himself of the thought. 'No no no no no!!! He most definitely does not!!' he mentally protested, but he couldn't help the slow blush that slowly started to cover his cheeks as he continued to stare at the older boy.

(after notes: thank you so much, aki-chan! if it wasn't for you and your you ness, i wouldn't have sat myself down to write this! mucho love! lol i feel funny saying that…anywho, sorry for the late update, but i couldn't get on any sooner, i'll try to do better next time!! please review! …please?)


	6. Twix

(a/n: Wah!!! I am so totally sorry for the extremely late update!! My normal computer isn't working, so I have to use this one, but it's my dad's and I can't use it with him around >.

**Chapter 6: Twix**

Sasuke was slowly dragged from his peaceful sleep by the annoying beeping of his alarm clockas he did every morning. Groggily, he attempted, and attempted is the key word here, to lift his arm to turn off the obnoxious noise, but found his arm unable to move from it's current possition. Alarmed by this, he woke to a start, only to find a certain blonde ninja attatched to his side, holding his arm hostage. He was puzzled as to how his team mate had ended up in his bed when he had most certainly left him on the floor before falling asleep, slightly worried about what Naruto had done to him while he slept, an uneasy feeling in his stomach as he though of all the things that could have been done to him...no wonder Naruto wanted to prove him gay...

But back to the problem at hand. Sasuke pulled his arm, trying to free himself from the blonde's huggy, sleeping wrath of doom, finding his attempts futile. 'Dang...' he thought to himself, still pulling at his arm, 'How am I going to get my arm free?' After a coupleof minutes of serious thinking and constant pulling he finally came to two 'conclusions'. One: Naruto is stronger when he's asleep and two: how he was going to get Naruto off of him.

Sasuke sat up as much as he could, resting heavily on his elbow, not really caring if he hurt the blonde, as he was seriously annoyed wiht him, and leaned down towards Naruto's peaceful face, stopping so his head hovered just above Naruto's ear, a light tint of pink dancing across his pale cheeks at the close proximity of the younger boy. He slowly drew in a deep breath and said, just a little louder than his normal voice, but not so loud as to be considered yelling, "Ramen!"

It worked like a charm. The boy was up on his feet, desperately looking around the room. "Ramen?! Where?" he asked enthusiastically, oblivious to a snickering Sasuke, smirking at his private victory, sitting behind him.

"You truely are an usuratonkatchi, Naruto." Sasuke said, his deep voice laced with playfulness and amusement.

"Shut up, teme! At least I'm not a jerk like you, raising up little boys hopes and then crushing them in five seconds flat!"

"You vounted? And, wait, did you figure that out all by yourself."

"Yes, teme, I did!! And you can't fool me with that again!!"

Sasuke gave him a doubtful look, pointing his finger at the opposite wall. "Ramen." he said unenthusiastically.

"Where?!" asked the blonde, just as enthusiastically as the first time, spinning around to look in the direction Sasile was pointing so fast anyone else would have gotten whiplash. He slowly turned his head to glare heatedly at the older boy who was chuckling to himself again.

"Well, I'll go to the bathroom to change as you seem thoroughly against, as you so kindly put itm watching me strip, and so I don't have to come find you. I'll come back and lead you down stairs for breakfast."

"Okay." said Naruto, slightly defeated, but realized something and grabbed his notebook muttering 'doesn't mind sleeping with other boys and insists on escorting them.'

"That reminds me," said Sasuke nonchalantly from the doorframe where he had stopped when he heard what Naruto had said, continuing when he had the blonde;s full attention, or atleast as uch of it as humanly possivle, "why did you sleep with me? I remember telling you to sleep on the futon."

"Oh. I got cold." Naruto more comented than said before losing interest and starting to change his clothes.

"I told you to bring all the clothes you'd need."

"Well, sorry I left my blanket, personal map of the Uchiha mansion, and compass at home." he said sarcastically, throwinghis t-shirt off and searching his bag for a new one.

Sasuke sighed, seeing he lost the blonde's interest, and hurried off to his bathroom to take a quick sohwer and do his other daily morning toilitries.

Naruto pulled a black t-shirt over his head, reaching for his jackethe slipped it on over his arms and zipped it all the way up. He then began his search for his pants which he had thrown out of his bag previously, and now were no where to be seen. He began thoroughly searching all over the room for several minutes, leaving every place he visited in total disarray before he finally found them once again about twenty minutes later, under Sasuke's bed. He had just laced his fingers around one of the legs when a deep voice came from behind him, making him eep and jump in surprise.

"What are you doing under my bed, dobe?"

Naruto nursed the wound on his head with one hand, his pants in the other, as he crawled out from under the older boy's bed. "Getting my pants." he said, holding them up for Sasuke to see.

Sasuke massaged his temples, "I don't even want to know _want_ to know what they were doing there, just put them on already.

Naruto blushed heavily when he realised that he was currently sitting on his friend's carpeted floor in front of him with nothing but his boxers and shirt on. He quickly stood up and pulled his pants up, blushing profusely.

The older boy led the way to the bathroom so Naruto could go pee and brush his teeth before leading him down to the kitchen. "You're going to have to learn how to get around if you're going to stay here." said Sasuke as they entered the kitchen and he got the supplies for his bowl of cereal, "I don't want to have to keep leading you everywhere."

"Sorry I'm not as good at directionis a you are." Naruto spat back, getting a cup of water for his Ramen.

Sasuke shrugged, taking a bite of his cereal. "We all can't be geniouses." he commented half jokingly, recieving himself a punch in the arm and a glare from the still embarrassed Naruto.

"Just shut up and eat your cereal so we can get to training."

(a/n: i'm sorry it took so long, but as some of you know, my other computer died, and i thought it would be fixed quickly, so i didn't do anything, but i finally sat myself down and rewrote the chapter as best i could. i'm sorry about any typos, but i'm not using any word program and thus have not spell check, as i don't want my dad to stumble upon it and read it and be like 'omg!! she's writing about gay guys!! that's so sick! she's grounded!' or something stupid like that. i've already started writing the seventh chapter, so it shouldn't take nearly so long to get posted. and please review, i love hearing feedback, and it's the only way i can know if there's something i need to fix to make the story more to your liking. 'til next time!!) 


	7. Three Musketeers

(fore notes: I am so sorry!! I kept forgetting about this story and I have absolutely no sense of time, so I was thinking it's only been about a week since I last posted, but it's been over a month...I feel so horrible...I promise to try to update once a week...that's my goal from now on...on with story...)

**Chapter seven: Three Musketers**

Naruto and Sasuke slowly approached the bridge, still bickering, though this time about who was going to get a bigger butt whipping, only stopping when Sakura caught Naruto's attention and he happily bounded off to great her.

Seeing the lover of her life and his rival coming form the same house together, having just slept with each other, at least in her mind, was just a bit too much for her to take, and her face clearly showed it. The usually stoic Uchiha almost bust out laughing at the expression on the pink haired kunoichi's face.

"What's wrong, Sakura-chan?" asked Naruto, sincerely concerned as his teammates face paled to almost Sasuke's shade.

"I-I think I need to sit down. Yeah. That sounds good..." she said, tottering away and sitting down on on the bridge, though it looked more like she fell down, and she leaned back against the railing, closing her eyes and muttering inaudibly something that might have sounded like 'Sasuke-kkun and Naruto are gay...' had the two boys now exchanging questioning glances heard her.

Kakashi-sensei decided to show up then and announce that they had a few d-ranked missions, and, upon seeing Sakura's condition decided that the two boys should start their first mission while he escorted her home.

And so, this is how the Uchiha prodigy and his sidekick Naruto ended up pulling weeds in a villagers garden for an hour, complaining under their breath so the old man whose garden it was wouldn't hear, with no sign of their sensei.

Conveniently, Kakashi didn't show up until they had completed the task, claiming Mrs. Haruno had forced his to stay for a piece of pie as a reward for bringing her "little princess" home safely when she wasn't feeling well. To say the least, he got an earful from the two irked and slightly tired boys.

"Well," their sensei started merrily, having just finished a cheery conversation with the elderly gentleman, "off we go to the next mission!"

Both boys groaned, though Sasuke only complained mentally, as they trudged wearily after their sensei. "What do we hae to do now?" whined Naruto.

"You remember that cat?" asked Kakashi.

"Not that thing again..." Naruto started complaining.

"You get to wear the cool earphone things again." bribed the white haired jounin.

The blonde's face perked up. "Really? That is awesome!!!" he punched the air.

Sasuke rolled his eyes in annoyance at the blonde's simple mind while Kakashi smirked underneath his mask at the small victory.

And this is how the two boys ended up chasing a cat around the woods surrounding Konohagakure until they finally caught it just in time for lunch. They hurriedly brought the frightened cat to the Hokage Tower where the pets owner was waiting. Nruto couldn't help but notice just how sexy the older boy looked with a tight black collar around his neck.(1)

Sasuke felt someone's gaze on hims and couldn't fight the urge to look around to see who it was, though it was probably just some random stupid fangirl as usual. He turned to where he thought the person was and was surprised to see a blushing Naruto staring at him. The ravonette cocked an almost unnaturally this eyebrow at the younger boy. "What are you staring at, dobe?" he asked under his breath, intending it to be a rhetorical question.

"None of your business, teme!" Naruto retorted, making a bug show of turning his head away from the older boy, his blush only deepening, though he wasn't entirely sure why as he hadn't really done anything wrong.

"Next time you feel like being a space cadet at least stare more discretely, you bring enough attention to yourself, and unfortunately me as well, as it is."

Naruto growled under his breath, glaring at the taller boy, walking nest to him, though he refused to fully look at the 'stupid teme.'

Sasuke smirked, returning the glare evenly before loosing interest and focusing on not getting scratched to bits and pieces by the unhappy cat in his arms. He might have been a genius, but animals just weren't his thing.

After several minutes of an unusually long, angry silence, they returned the grumpy cat to it's owner who was overjoyed to have her beloved cat back, they met up with their lazy sensei. "We're going to take a quick lunch break before tackling the rest of our missions. So meet back here in an hour."

"So we'll see you in an hour and a half?" asked Sasuke dryly, but their sensei was already gone in a small puff of smoke.

"Hey, teme, I'm going to Iciraku." said Naruto in a way that was more like an invitation to accompany him than just a simple statement.

"hey, dobe, I'm not." Sasuke said mockingly, turning away from the younger boy, missing the sullen look that fell over the usually happy blonde's face.

"See you later, then..." he said, lolling ogg towards the ramen stand, putting a smile on his tan face.

Sasuke turned to look at his friend, worried about him, though he couldn't exactly tell why he cared, but knowing something was up with the usually chipper boy. So that new Chinese restaurant would have to wait as he followed after the blonde.

And this is why the Uchiha prodigy could be found at Ichiraku's, slowly eating a fattening bowl of the godly food, known to the rest of the world as Ramen, talking to the villages number one hyperactive knuckle head ninja, who had already guzzled down three bowls to Sasuke half.

"How can you eat like that?" Sasuke asked disgustedly, picking up a chopstick full of noodles.(?)

The blonde noisily slurped down the fourth bowl. "I don't know what you're talking about, teme, this is the only way to ear ramen. If you don't slurp, it means you don't like it.(2)"

Sasuke glance around the booth, and was surprised to see other people slurping their bowls of ramen. Add that to his list of reasons he didn't like ramen: it's noisy.

He had to admit, though, the actual ramen wasn't bad at all, and if it wasn't so bad for you he'd probably eat it on a regular basis, not that he'd ever admit this verbally. That would just be un-Uchiha like.

While the older boy had been spacing out, Naruto had finished his fifth and sixth bowls, and was now eyeing Sasuke's as he had run out of cash for the moment.

Sasuke rolled his eyes and pushed the bowl towards the blonde.

"Thanks, Sasuke-teme!" Naruto said happily before slurping down the half eaten bowl.

Sasuke payed for the bowl and got up from his seat at the counter, the blonde quickly trailing after him, having just written 'buys other boys ramen.' "We have about thirty minutes until our hour's up." Sasuke commented to no one in particular, "Did you have anything in mind?" he questioned, turning his head to look at the blonde.

Naruto felt a blush slowly dreeping up hsi cheeks as he thought 'You.' He quickly forced the blonde down. "No."

Sasuke cocked a thin eyebrow at his friend, pondering momentarily on his odd behavior before shrugging it off. "Well, I wanted to head over to the book store really quickly, if you wanted to come..." he more stated than asked the question.

Naruto beamed, "Yeah!!" A wide smile grew on his tan face.

Sasuke seemed slightly taken aback at the blonde's eagerness to accompany him, but he covered ti up with his trademark smirk. "A little eager there, huh, dobe?" he joked.

The younger boy glowered at the ravonette, but followed him anyways. Sasuke led the way into the store with as much confidence and dignity as if he owned the place. Naruto followed behind him, shyly, timidly looking everywhere in an amazement, trying to look everywhere at once and take in as much as he possibly could in as little time as he could manage.

"What's the matter, dobe?" Sasuke asked with mild interest at his friends bewilderment, "You've never been in a book store before?"

"Teme." Naruto replied, more out of habit from hearing 'dobe', still staring wide eyes at all the crisp new books just waiting to be read as he tagged along behind his friend. "No, I never had any need to come in here before. If I wanted to read a book, I'd go to the library...if they'd let me in."

Sasuke turned down an isle, turning his head more than necessary so his friend could see his questioning look.

"Well, only some of the librarians like me, so I'd only be allowed in when they were working..." he let his voice fade, pausing for a few seconds before making a sort of soft squeaking noise as he bumped into the older boy.

"Watch where you're going, dobe." Sasuke chastised, running his finger along the back of the books in the section he was looking at.

Naruto growled lowly.

Sasuke opted to ignore the blonde and picked up one of the books and headed towards the counter. During the time they had left the store and arrived at the Hokage Tower, the blonde had cooled off.

"I'll be right back." said Sasuke, "Tell Kakashi-sensei I had to go home for a sec if he shows up before I get back. As if he'd ever show up on time." he scoffed under his breath. He quickly turned and hurried in the direction of his house, leaving the blonde all alone.

Naruto was not very happy about being left alone in the middle of town, alone. Did he mention he was alone? He mumbled grumpily under his breath, kicking angrily at a weed in the middle of the walk way, figuring it wasn't supposed to be there anyway, so he wouldn't get scorned. But, it wasn't that he couldn't be left alone, he reasoned, no, it was just that he preferred not to be alone when he had the choice, even if it was with that stupid, sexy teme...He turned a bright shade of red and abandoned the mutilated weed. Sasuke would pay tonight, of that he was sure.

- - -

Sasuke ambled into his kitchen, Naruto was currently at his apartment getting a blanket. He walked over to the stove to get a head start on dinner. Maybe, he figured, he'd be nice to Naruto and make him something healthy for dinner for once.

The blond had taken an extremely long time to get his blanket and arrived home just as Sasuke finished setting the table. He looked questioningly at the Uchiha, dropping the backpack that his blanket was in, pulling out his note book. 'Likes to cook dinner for other boys' he muttered as th wrote, sitting down next to the raven haired boy, stuffing the notebook in his backpack.

Sasuke rolled his eyes, not feeling the need to explain himself, thinking the blonde would probably write something else down in is quickly filling notebook of misinterpreted things.

"Itadakimasu!" he said, helping himself to the food.

It was rather late by the time they finished dinner, as the missions had taken longer than usual without the help of Sakura, even if she only contributed a little. 'Who knew such a simple task at pulling weeds could tire you out...' thought Sasuke tiredly, stumbling ulp to his room, directing the blonde from behind as the younger boy insisted on leading the way, but having no clue as to where to go.

He burst into the room, "I dibs the bed!!" he exclaimed happily, touching his nose and pouncing on the comfy bed, smiling into the soft pillow.

"You can't dibs my bed. It's mine, so, obviously, I get it."

"Uh-uh!" Naruto disagreed, sticking his tongue out at the boy in the door frame who was glaring heatedly at him.

Sasuke rolled his eyes for what felt like the umpteenth time that day at the blonde childish actions. "Whatever. I'm going to go take a shower, and when I get back, I better have my bed to myself, or you'll get some serious butt whooping."

"Yeah right!"

- - -

Sasuke walked into his room, still drying his dripping wet hair with a small white fluffy towel. Seeing the blonde still lying on his bed, mouth slightly open, and snoring quietly, he sighed, dropping the towel in his hand onto the floor. He quickly changed into his pajamas and crawled into his bed beside the blonde, stroking a few of his blonde locks into place, "Just this once..."

(1) I believe Sasuke did actually wear something like this in one of the books (most likely the second) and he looked really cute -heart-

(2) I think (and hope) that this is true in Japan, if not, it's in some other Asian country . 

(okay, first off, i'd like to say that i absolutely hate this chapter and i am going to rewrite it immediately, because i don't like how it's written and what not so, yeah, i'll fix it and then write the next chapter. however, i've run into a slight problem, i live under a rock in the middle of the woods, and this is about the extent of my knowledge of chocolaty candies, so if anyone would like to help me out, i would greatly appreciate it. as i said before, i am going to try to update every weekend, but i apologize in advance if i don't meat this goal. and sorry for any typos. review if you like, i probably don't deserve it, and wouldn't really blame you)


	8. MAzing

Chocolates- Chapter 8: M-Azing 

Sasuke slowly stirred to the distant beeping of his alarm clock. He rolled over and stretched, slowly letting himself adjust to being awake. A soft tickling sensation itched his nose. He twitched in discomfort, hoping whatever it was would just go away. But the soft substance stayed put, playing with the tip of his nose whenever he breathed.

He moved his hand to try to swat it away, and his hand was greeted with something fuzzy and hard. His eyes jerked open in surprise and he almost jumped back when he saw Narutos head tucked up near his own, the blondes tan body curled up as if snuggling up to the older boy.

'That's right,' he reminded himself, 'he fell asleep in my bed last night, and I didn't want to sleep on the floor.'

The raven hair-ed boy sat up and stretched, figuring he might as well get up now as his usual wakeup routine was already ruined. He crawled out of his bed, grabbed a change of clothes, and headed to the bathroom. He returned to the room a few minutes later, finding the blonde still sleeping soundly.

He picked up the book he had bought the previous afternoon and sat down on the edge of the bed to read. He was just finishing the first chapter when he heard the blonde boy start stirring from his sleep. The younger boy squeezed his eyes shut against the sunlight from the window, moaning as if in resistance. He blinked his eyes open in defeat and huffed indignantly into the pillow.

"It's about time you got up." Sasuke said, closing his book and moving to place it back on his nightstand.

Naruto lifted his head up a little off the pillow, glaring at the older boy smirking down at him. "Shut up." He said, burying his face in the pillow. After a moment, something occurred to him, "Wait, if I slept on the bed," he asked, pushing himself up so he could sit, "where did you sleep?"

"On the bed, of course. This is my house, I'm not going to sleep on the floor." he said, tilting his head a little to the side, a smug expression upon his face.

"You mean you slept with me?!" he more shouted than questioned in disbelief, appalled at the idea.

"I slept in the same bed as you, yes, but that's all I did. It's not like I molested you in your sleep." he shrugged it off.

Naruto, however, couldn't let it go at just that. He kept pestering the Uchiha all morning about it, and made sure to add 'thinks nothing of sleeping with other boys' to his quickly filling journal.

He had calmed down by the time they were leaving to meet their sensei, but he still refused to talk to the older boy, but Sasuke wasn't complaining. On the contrary, he was enjoying the silence he had grown so used to.

As they approached their teammate, she seemed to be a little more prepared. "Why are you who coming from Sasukes house?" she asked, being careful with how she phrased her question, hoping her assumptions were incorrect.

"He go kicked out of his apartment," Sasuke replied, motioning towards the blonde, "so he's crashing at my house."

"Oh," she said, clearly relieved.

"Why, Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked eagerly.

"Shut up, Naruto! I'm talking to Sasuke-kun!"

"I'm glad to see you're feeling better." Kakashi said, his smile visible from under his mask.

"Yes," she said, slightly taken aback at his sudden appearance.

"You ready for more missions today?" their sensei asked cheerfully.

Naruto and Sakura groaned loudly about an unfair amount of useless missions.

"Why do we always get stuck with the lamest missions? We can handle more! We have before!" Naruto protested.

"I haven't even told you what we're doing yet, but if you really don't want to, I guess I'll just tell the Hokage you're not ready for them yet…"

"No way! Come on! We can totally ready! We can take anything you've got!"

"Well in that case…"

"You and your big mouth, Naruto." chided Sakura, heaving a shovel full of wet snow and watching it plop a few feet from her.

"How was I s'posed to know this is what he meant? He made it sound like we had some cool mission for once. And you got excited too, Sakura-chan."

"Shut up, no I didn't!" she protested angrily, trying unsuccessfully to lift another shovelful of snow.

"He's right, for once." chimed in Sasuke, who was standing a few feet from them and having no problem shoveling another pile of snow.

Sakura fell silent, but Naruto glowered in outrage.

"What do you mean 'for once,' teme? I'll take you on! I bet I can shovel twice as much as you!"

The shadows on the street were slowly getting longer as the sun set behind Hokage Mountain. The streets were mostly empty now, most citizens enjoying a nice warm dinner with their families Sasuke waked down the lonely street, paying attention to nothing but where he was going. Naruto walked a few paces behind him, though one could hardly call what he was doing 'walking'. He was lolling behind the dignified boy, exhausted from overexerting himself. Who knew shoveling slosh-y snow could be such a tedious, tiresome job?

Also unlike the boy in front of him, he seemed to be paying attention to everything and anything but where he was going, finding himself much more content to watch the villagers in their houses, complaining about how he was hungry and tired, which is probably why he didn't notice Sasuke had stopped, and accidentally bumped into him.

"What are you doing, teme? Watch where you're going." he chastised, turning his attention to the boy in front of him.

"Hop on," Sasuke said, leaning forward slightly and bracing himself.

"What?! Why?! I can manage on my own, by myself, without any help from you!"

"Then stop complaining," returned the older boy.

After a few more moments of walking, Naruto quietly called out, "Hey, teme?"

"Yeah?" Sasuke asked coldly, though Naruto paid this no mind.

His voice still quiet, and face directed toward the ground, "Is that piggyback offer still valid?" He lifted his eyes to meet Sasukes.

Sasuke was slightly surprised by the younger boys question and he smirked, but even he could feel that it wasn't as demeaning as it normally was, "Sure."

The older boy once again braced himself, and was slightly taken aback at how light the boy way. He enjoyed the warmth of Narutos body against his back in the cold evening air. The younger boy wrapped his arms around Sasukes neck and rested his head on his shoulder, finding an odd sense of security in being close with Sasuke, but he didn't give this much thought, shrugging it off as he buried his face in Sasukes high collar.

The two went on in silence. "Hey, Naruto, we're almost home." Sasuke said, finding it odd how he sort of considered his own home Narutos too. "Naruto?" he asked. When he heard no response at all, he turned his head to see that the blonde was fast asleep. Sasuke wasn't surprised, Naruto had been working really hard, doing almost twice the work he needed to do, and putting in almost twice as much effort because every time he messed up, he had to start over. And because of his carelessness, he messed up a lot.

Sasuke gently readjusted the boy so he could open the door and support Naruto. He managed to get them both inside and upstairs to his room. He half dropped, half placed the blonde on his bed and went down stairs to start dinner, hoping the smell would wake up the other boy, but he had no such luck.

He ate his dinner in silence, like he usually did, but he felt like something was missing. He hated to admit it, even to himself, but he missed the obnoxious company of the boy sleeping only a floor above him. The idea of waking him up sounded good, he needed to eat too, right? Something inside him told him he should just let the boy sleep, so he did.

After a quick shower, he changed into his pajamas, checked his alarm clock and crawled into bed, and was out as soon as his head hit the pillow.


End file.
